Lockers of the type used in clubhouses, gymnasiums have poor aeration, tend to require bunching or crowding of clothes left therein. Other problems associated with lockers of the type commonly available is poor use of the available locker space.
Thus, there has remained a need for improved locker space utilization and the inventor has directed his efforts to providing a way to achieve such utilization.